okmafandomcom-20200213-history
Howard McGhee
Howard McGhee was a band leader originally from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Discography ;78s * Cool Fantasy (1945) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra * Blues in B Flat / Deep Meditation (1945) as Howard McGhee and His Combo with Hadda Brooks * Night Mist / Abernathy's Voo-It Voo-It ‎(1946) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra with George's Dukes and Duchess * Blues a la King / You Can't Take That Away from Me (1946) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra with George's Dukes and Duchess * Dialated Pupils / Midnite at Minton's (1946) as Howard McGhee Sextet * Up in Dodo's Room / High Wind in Hollywood (1946) as Howard McGhee Sextet with Dodo Marmarosa * Big Noise (1946) * Big Noise ‎(Part 2 / 3) (1946) * Bopera (Part 1 / 2) (1947) with Sonny Kriss * Bopera (Part 3 / 4) (1947) * Jeronimo (Part 1 / 2) (1947) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra * Jeronimo (Part 3 / 4) (1947) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra with Barney Kessell and Sonny Kriss * Jeronimo (Part 5 / 6) (1947) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra with Dexter Jordan * Jeronimo (Part 7 / 8) (1947) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra with Wardell Gray and Dexter Jordan * The Hunt (1947) with Sonny Kriss * Double Talk (1948) as The McGhee-Navarro Boptet * Cake / Cool (1948) as The Flip Phillips-Howard McGhee Boptet * Znarg Blues / My Old Flame (1948) as The Flip Phillips-Howard McGhee Boptet * Night Mist / Dorothy (1948) as Howard McGhee and His Orchestra * How High the Moon (1948) as Howard McGhee Sextet * Al's Tune / Dimitar (1948) as Howard McGhee Sextet * Donalee / Prelude to Nicole (1948) as Howard McGhee Sextet * Cubop City (1948) as Howard McGhee and His Afro Cuboppers * Cross Roads / Mood McGhee (1949) as Howard McGhee Sextet * Bopin' Bop (1949) * Oodie Coo Bop (1949) * I'll Remember April / Fuguetta (1949) as Howard McGhee's All Stars * Meciendo / Lo-Flame (1950) as Howard McGhee's All Stars * Fluid Drive / Donnellon Square (1950) as Howard McGhee's All Stars * Swiss Bounce / Bop en Vogue (1950) as Howard McGhee Sextet ;Studio Albums * Howard McGhee and Milt Jackson (1948) with Milt Jackson * Howard McGhee, Vol. 1 (1950) * Night Music (1951) * South Pacific Jazz (1952) * The McGhee-Navarro Sextet (1952) with Fats Navarro as The McGhee-Navarro Sextet * Jazz Goes to the Battlefront Vol. 1 (1952) * Jazz Goes to the Battlefront Vol. 2 (1952) * Howard McGhee Vol. 2 (1954) * The Return of Howard McGhee (1955) * That Bop Thing (1955) * Life is Just a Bowl of Cherries (1956) * Music from the Connection (1960) * Dusty Blue (1961) * Together Again!!!! (1961) with Teddy Edwards * Maggie's Back in Town!! (1961) * Shades of Blue (1961) * The Sharp Edge (1961) * Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out (1962) * House Warmin'! (1962) * Cookin' Time (1966) * Here Comes Freddie (1976) with Illinois Jacquet'' * ''Just Be There (1979) with Horace Parlan & Kenny Clarke * Jazz Brothers (1977) * Home Run (1979) with Benny Bailey * Young at Heart (1979) with Teddy Edwards * Wise in Time (1979) with Teddy Edwards * Trumpet at Tempo (1996) ;Live Albums * Live at Emerson's (1978) External Links Category:Defunct Solo Category:Jazz Category:Founded 1946 Category:Defunct 1987 Category:Bebop